Jikook 18
by ParkSamuel
Summary: Esta história trata principalmente del amor entre dos chicos por favor si no te gustan las relaciones entre chicos no leas esto
1. Cap 1

_**[introducción]**_

 _Hola, mi Nombre es Park Jimin tengo 18 años y estoy en mi último año de instituto..._

 _Mis padres decidieron Que nos mudariamos a Seúl, la verdad me daba mucha tristeza ya que tenia muchos amigos en busan..._

 _[1 semana después]_

 _ya en seúl todo era muy lindo y era demasiado grande por lo que mi madre me prohibio salir a la calle solo así soy intentaba cumplir las órdenes pero ya se me hacia un poco dificil porque queria conocer personas y las calles entonces salí un momento después de organizar todo en la casa, ya mi madre lo estaba por lo que sabía que iba a tardar en llegar_

 _ **[30 minutos después]**_

 _Estaba caminando por la calle muy emocionado todo realmente era muy bonito..._

 _me distraje y sin querer choque a alguien y por acto seguido caí al suelo_

 _-Oh enserio lo lamento lo lamento mucho enserio no fue mi intensión_

 _Hice muchas reverencias y cuando alce mi mirada vi a un chico palido, con un tono de pelo oscuro y alto_

 _-Me llamo Jungkook_

 _el extraño me estiro su mano a lo que yo todavía muy apenado la estreche_

 _-Y-Yo me llamo P-Park Jimin_

 _sonreí..._


	2. Cap 2

**Cap. 1**

 _ **[POV JungKook]**_

 _me levante del suelo y logre ver a un chico realemente guapo, algo bajo pero era demasiado atractivo..._

 _cuando estreche su mano era realmente tierno, estaba totalmente rojo y no lograba verme a los ojos así que le alce su mirada y le di un beso en la mejilla para luego darle una tarjeta con mi número en ella_

 _-Llamame Lindura~_

 _rei y bese sus labios atrevidamente para luego apretar su trasero_

 _ **[POV Jimin]**_

 _Me sonroje a no más poder por la acciones de jungkook enserio no me lo espere a lo que di un pequeño saltito..._

 _camine hasta mi casa algo confundido empezando a llover salí corriendo en busca de refugio y entre a una cafetería y me sente en una de las mesas_

 _una de las meseras muy amable se acerco a mi para tomar mi orden a lo que yo simplemente ordene un café para calmar el frío que en ese momento me tenía temblando_

 _fundido en mis pensamientos senti como alguién me abrigo con una chamarra_

 _-Veo que tienes mucho frío pequeño~_

 _me quede inmovil, ya que sea voz y esa cara se me hacian muy conocidas_

 _-Yoongi Oppa?_

 _ **[POV YoonGi]**_

 _sonreí_

 _-si pequeño soy yo~_

 _bese sus labios que durante 5 años no había provado. el y yo nos habiamos conocido en busan cuando nuestro instituto hacia una obra de teatro, desde ese entonces a mi me gusta Jimin y el lo sabe por lo que me permite tocarlo y besarlo_

 _-Como te encuentras Pequeño?_

 _me sente a su lado y llego la mesera con el café_

 _ **[POV Jimin]**_

 _-Y-Yo amm... Llegue hace una semana y hoy decidí salir hasta ahora porque mi madre me dijo que tal vez me iba a perder y esas cosas..._

 _empecé a jugar con el Vaso_

 _-Creo que deberia callarme ya que estoy hablando much-_

 _fuí interrumpido por los labios de Yoongi a lo que me sonroje mucho_

 _-H-Hyung~_

 _sentí su mano acariciando mi miembro ensima del pantalón_

 _-E-Estamos en~ ahh~...Nos pueden ver~_

 _mordí mi labio inferior tratando no gemir muy fuerte_

 _ **[POV YoonGi]**_

 _-lo lamento mi pequeño_

 _alejé mi mano de el posiciónaldola en la mesa_

 _-Tratare de calmarme_

 _sonrei tiernamente_

 _ **[POV Jimin]**_

 _suspire pesadamente_

 _-Grácias Hyung no sabes cuanto lo apreció ~_

 _me sente en sus piernas y besando sus dulces labios_

 _-Vamos a tu apartamento Daddy~_

 _la palabra que mataba a YoonGi era que yo lo llamara así_

 _ **[POV YoonGi]**_

 _sonreí porque sabia lo que queria Jimin así que lo cargué hasta llegar a mi apartamento y una vez dentro lo beso apasionadamente y beso su cuello_

 _-Mira lo que me causas pequeño_

 _señale el bulto en mi pantalón_

 _ **[POV JungKook]**_

 _estaba sentado en mi cama mirando al techo y pensando en Jimin, anhelaba una llamada de el para así escuchar su Hermosa voz_

 _-Joder JungKook Deja ya de pensar en el_

 _me dije así mismo tratando de controlar mis pensamientos_

 _ **[POV JiMin]**_

 _sonreí y le baje su pantalón juntojunto a su ropa interior y empece a chupar su miembro, al cabo de un rato el se corrió en mi boca a lo que yo me límite a tragar todo el liquido tibio que me habia dado Mi Hyung_

 _-Delicioso ~_

 _Sonrei sensualmente re lamiendo mis labios_

 _ **[POV YoonGi]**_

 _Alce a jimin y lo acoste delicadamente en la cama_

 _-te puedes quedar conmigo Pequeño?_

 _hice un tierno puchero_

 _ **[POV Jimin]**_

 _-No Hyung no puedo mi Madre no tardara en llegar a casa entonces me tengo que ir_

 _lo mire algo triste, realmente me la pasaba bien con mi Hyung_

 _ **[20 minutos después]**_

 _Ya estaba en mi casa sentado en el suelo tratando de no aburrirme a lo que recorde que tenia el número de Jungkook. Lo llame y no tardo mucho en responder_

 _Hola...Jungkook?_

 _Y tu jimin verdad?_

 _Si si soy yo_

 _Oh pensé que nunca e hablarias_

 _Claro que si! mira que tal si salimos a algún lado?_

 _Oh si esta bien_

 _Después de hablar mucho tiempo me acoste en mi cama y 10 minutos después estaba totalmente dormido ..._


End file.
